None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a leak-proof lead barrier system for use with metal stud framed walls typically installed in X-ray rooms and other areas where radiation protection is needed. The leak-proof lead barrier system utilizes a lead barrier plate secured to the interior of a metal stud before lead-backed gypsum board is installed. The leak-proof lead barrier system can also be adapted for use with header and footer plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current method for creating a leak-proof lead barrier to be used with metal studs and lead laminated gypsum board requires the installer to countersink all the drywall screws into the lead laminated gypsum board when securing the lead laminated gypsum board to metal studs. Once the screws are countersunk, lead screw caps slightly larger than the screw heads are positioned over each and every drywall screw and also countersunk before the seams are taped and finished. In addition to the lead screw caps, a thin strip of sheet lead needs to be installed between the lead portion of the gypsum board and the metal stud where two or more sheets of the lead laminated gypsum board are butted together to prevent leakage at the seam.
The current method requires extensive, time-consuming labor to install, especially at the joints where two or more sheets of lead laminated gypsum board meet. In addition to the time and labor drawbacks, the integrity of the gypsum in the lead laminated gypsum board is compromised due to countersinking the screws and the use of lead screw caps, which causes the gypsum to crack and crumble.
The present invention addresses and corrects all of the previously mentioned shortcomings and will be described in detail in the preferred embodiment.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a leak-proof lead barrier system to be used in conjunction with lead laminated gypsum board.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a lead barrier plate, including a mounting portion and a barrier portion, which is appropriately secured to the interior of a metal stud prior to installing lead laminated gypsum board. This lead barrier plate provides a lead barrier where holes are created in the lead backing of the lead laminated gypsum board when it is screwed onto the metal studs and where two or more sheets of the lead laminated gypsum board meet, eliminating the need for lead screw caps and strips of sheet lead at seams.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an angled lead barrier plate which mounts to the interior of a metal stud.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is one-step installation of the leak-proof lead barrier plate.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is elimination of lead screw caps which compromise the integrity of the gypsum board.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is elimination of lead sheet metal applied to the interior seam of two or more lead laminated gypsum boards.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that thickness of the lead barrier plate may be changed to accommodate the needs of the user without affecting form or function.
Having thus enumerated significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a leak-proof lead barrier system to be used with lead laminated gypsum board and metal studs.
One object of the present invention is to provide a leak-proof lead barrier system which can be installed in one step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a leak-proof lead barrier system which does not require lead screw caps.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a leak-proof lead barrier system which does not require additional lead sheeting where two or more lead laminated gypsum boards meet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means of creating a leak-proof lead barrier system which will not compromise the integrity of the lead laminated gypsum board.